Name?
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Puzzles boggle the brain, and make you go insane from the brain pain. Don't strain, let yourself go into your own little world, and be your own kind of insane. Whether you figure out the puzzle or not, the consequences could be fatal, much too fatal to obtain. Don't sweat it, or you could be beheaded. NarutoxHinata and slight SakuraxSasuke, KibaxHinata. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write a NaruHina story, and I finally thought of one. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. And yes, I'm starting the story off with a poem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The eyes watch so skeptically,  
as you move around so frantically  
you don't even realize that every move you make,  
can be seen.

You try your best to run away,  
yet, you fail so miserably.

They have caught you red-handed,  
you've made a bad mistake, so now you're stranded.

The eyes, they watched you.

The darkness, it still haunts you.

Not even your friend, can help you now.

* * *

(At the Hyuuga house)

"Hyah!" Hinata shouted as she pushed her clenched fist forward.

She was training at the moment, and she was doing the usual Byakugan routine. She immediately stopped her training as soon as she heard a door open. Was it Neji and father? Well, it was one of them apparently.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Hiashi ordered in his usual daunting facial expression.

"O-of course." Hinata nodded quickly and listened closely to what he had to say.

"Hinata, I know this is a very blunt thing to say..but.." Hiashi started saying, still sporting his poker face quite nicely. "You have no confidence, and you're extremely pathetic in every way possible."

Instantly, a shot of comical lightning went through Hinata's head.

_"S-so blunt.." Hinata thought to herself, now feeling absolutely terrible about herself._

"But I didn't JUST come here to tell you how pathetic you are, I'm here to help you." Hiashi conveyed, now sitting down.

"O-okay.." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, I want you to take the role of Juliet in Punto village." Hiashi recommended assertively.

"P-Punto Village?" Hinata said as she cocked her eyebrow. "Where's that?"

"Yes, Punto Village." Hiashi nodded. "It's a distant village, and it's not very well known."

"Wait, w-why do you even w-want me to d-do this?" Hinata asked, knowing very well that her father wasn't JUST doing it for her benefit.

"Well, if you do get the role, and do a good job of it; The Hyuga clan would be more respected, and we will get funds and an amazing award." Hiashi elucidated thoroughly, now glaring deeply into his daughter's soul. "You're going to do it, right?"

"O-of course!" Hinata accepted due to her survival instinct.

"Good!" Hiashi smiled oddly and threw Hinata out of the house after giving her the script. "Don't disappoint me!"

And just like that, he shut the door. But at least he left her some money by the doorstep.

"I guess he knew he could coax me into doing this.." Hinata sighed as she picked up the money. "I hope I do well.."

Hinata then walked through Konoha to find a map to the place. Finally after a long search, she found a place that sold directions to Punto Village. Hinata breathed out in relief and was just about to take her leave, but Kiba stopped her.

"Hey Hinata, where are you going?" Kiba asked in his usual smiley way.

"K-Kiba-kun.." Hinata said, slightly surprised to see him now. "Oh..well..I-I.."

Kiba immediately noticed the fear and concern in Hinata's facial expression. He just knew that something was amiss.

"Hinata, is there something bugging ya?" Kiba questioned, making Hinata's eyes widen.

_"He can tell that I'm upset.." Hinata thought to herself as she shuffled her feet around nervously. _"Well..y-yes.."

"Ah, what's the problem then?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I'm being f-forced to take the lead role in a play.." Hinata answered, her eyes showing fear.

"Forced? Mm..should I kill them, whoever did this to you?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"N-no! It's my f-father..he wants m-me to do it..and I agreed.." Hinata replied with a sigh. "This is f-for the Hyuga clan, and t-to cure my shyness!"

"Oh." Kiba said, shocked. "Well, if you're doing this willingly, I don't understand why you would be upset."

"Wait! T-there is a reason.." Hinata admitted, blushing mildly. "Y-you know, there's a..k-kissing scene in the p-play.."

"And?" Kiba queried, still not getting it.

"I have to k-k-kiss whoever is R-Romeo!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing a deep red. "What if it's a g-girl? Or a c-creepy guy?"

"Hinata, don't worry." Kiba reassured with a large smile. "If you pray hard enough, maybe, your prayers will be answered."

Hinata sat there, speechless as she watched him walk away. Kiba..was right. And just like that, Hinata squinted her eyes really hard, and prayed to her heart's content.

_"Please God, h-help me with the p-play.." Hinata prayed with her hands clasped together in a praying motion. "Please.."_

* * *

(At Ichiraku's)

Naruto sat peacefully on the comfy seat of Ichiraku's. He hummed a funky tune as he chowed down on his favorite noddles. His eyes soon opened after he felt a hand disturb his ramen trance, and he looked over to see who it was.

"Ah, hey. What's up?" Naruto waved as he swallowed down one of his pork cuts.

"Naruto, may I ask for a request?" Naruto's friend asked as he sat down on the chair next to him.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked, finally finishing his ramen.

* * *

(Lunjo Village)

"My..this village I'm going to..it's so far..." Hinata huffed tiredly.

Hinata, although she wasn't usually a complainer, had walked through three villages all ready! So yeah, she was dead tired. She then noticed a tall, handsome looking man holding a map, and ran to him.

"E-excuse me, sir.." Hinata stuttered shyly as she poked his shoulder.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR LOOKING LIKE A MAN!" The woman yelled, shaking her fist angrily.

"U-u-u-u-uhhh! I-I'm S-SO S-S-S-SORRY M-MA'AM!" Hinata apologized frantically, completely flabbergasted by this person's gender.

"It's fine I guess..." The woman said, now glaring at Hinata with deadly eyes. "What would make you think that I, ME, MYSELF, am a man?"

"W-well..your s-shirt says pure-man on the front.." Hinata answered, her body hunched over in fear.

"Oh! So it does! HAHAHAHA! So it does.." The woman laughed heartily and walked off, leaving her map lying on the ground.

"..I-I almost died.." Hinata whispered to herself as she sweated heavily from anxiety. "I-I might as w-well take the m-map..I mean..she d-did leave it on the g-ground.."

Though startled, Hinata swiftly picked up the map and walked onward. Her eyes widened with pleasant surprise as she saw Sakura walking through the same path as her. She just had to say something.

"G-great trees..this v-village has.." Hinata said out of the blue, startling Sakura.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, now realizing that it was indeed Hinata.

"..J-just important m-matters.." Hinata blushed slightly, not wanting Sakura to know.

"I see.." Sakura said in a soft tone, barely heard by Hinata. "Where are you going exactly?"

"U-umm..P-P-Punto Village!" Hinata answered, her voice cracking with shyness.

Sakura's heart stopped for a slight moment, and she stopped walking. Hinata stopped as well, looking back at the rather fear-stricken Sakura.

"S-Sakura, are y-you okay?" Hinata questioned in concern, slowly walking towards her.

"Hinata. I'd advise you not to go to Punto Village, it-." Sakura tried to finish saying, though her saying was cut short by something.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, cocking her eyebrow to show confusion. "What were you going to say?"

"Hinata, I'm sorry! I gotta go!" Sakura apologized with a quick bow and began to run off ahead. "AND DON'T FORGET, STAY AWAY FROM PUNTO VILLAGE~!"

_"..What's wrong with the village?" Hinata wondered, deciding whether or not go on or not. "I wish she would of told me.." _

"Is that the girl?" A man's voice whispered in question.

"Indeed it is." A woman's voice answered in a whisper tone. "I wonder if she'll go to the village.."

"Pfft..Hinata Hyuga..she has no courage.." The man laughed softly, as to not be heard by anyone near. Especially Hinata.

"We'll see.." The woman smirked in interest. _"What will you do now, Hinata Hyuga?" _

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I didn't give you too many hints.

There will be more chapters, so wait my little ducklings.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Audition!

\(O_O)/ I have no idea what to write here, so..onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(Back to Hinata)

"..What do I do?" Hinata asked herself, eyeing the path ahead.

"Come on..keep going." The man urged in a whisper tone.

"You do realize that if she does goes ahead, she will-." The woman whispered, though was cut off by the man.

"Yes, I do. But..maybe she can free us.." The man said in a hopeful tone.

"..Nobody can free us..it's impossible.." The woman exclaimed softly as her eyes glared down at the ground.

"I can't do this.." Hinata sighed in disappointment at herself and began to walk back.

"Hinata! You're going the wrong way!" A hyper voice yelled, startling Hinata into stopping her footing.

Hinata instinctively looked back to whom was calling her. It had to be someone she knew, after all, he did know her name. Could it be Kiba? Or Father? Maybe Sakura came back somehow from behind her, to tell her the rest of the warning? As soon as her eyes fixed onto the person, she blushed mildly, knowing exactly who it was.

"N-N-N-Naruto!?" Hinata blushed, her fingers twitching in love anxiety.

"Hey! Why are you going back?" Naruto asked, rather confused.

"..U-u-u-u-uhh..." Hinata blushed furiously.

"Ohhh, you have to go to the bathroom." Naruto realized. "Though, the last bathroom is about four miles away, so, you can't really let it loose."

Hinata giggled a tad, but was still shaky from being near Naruto.

"Mm..if you can't hold it, I have a pee bottle." Naruto whispered, showing Hinata the "pee bottle".

"..U-u-uh-huh.." Hinata nodded as Naruto's face grew closer.

"You're still going to do the play, right?" Naruto asked, his nose now touching Hinata's.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Hinata nodded vividly as her face brightened to a fresh red tomato.

"Good!" Naruto smiled brightly and walked ahead. "So..do you have your script?"

Hinata only nodded, unable to utter much words.

"Can I look at it?" Naruto asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling with childish giddy.

"Mm.." Hinata nodded slowly and handed him the script shakily.

"Thanks~!" Naruto bowed quickly and analyzed the script.

As Naruto was reading the lines, Hinata glanced over a few times, wondering when he would finish or why he was even reading the lines. With further examination, she realized his eyes were fixed onto specific lines. She just wasn't sure which ones..

"Na-." Hinata tried to say, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Ah! Looks like we're here!" Naruto pointed excitedly at the rather secluded town of Punto Village.

Hinata instantly used her byakugan, making sure that everything was okay. She breathed deeply, yet calmly as she tried to see further into the village. She gasped inwardly when she saw a person with her eyes. It was a man..and there was another man with a kunai.. Hinata's heartbeat went crazy with anxiety, all ready having a guess as to what was going to happen. The man holding a knife went closer and swung the knife up, ready to swing down with full force. Abruptly, Hinata's byakugan was halted by Naruto, who seemed to be concerned.

"You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Naruto queried worriedly.

"..I-It's n-n-nothing.." Hinata assured and decided to speed up her pace.

After a short awkward silence, Hinata spoke up a little, hoping to ask him a question without stuttering.

"U-umm..do you k-know anything about this v-village?" Hinata asked, still stuttering, though not as badly.

"Not really, only that I have something to do here." Naruto replied, skimming the tiny places scattered everywhere.

"..N-Naruto..what is that..s-something?" Hinata questioned, oddly curious.

"Oh! There it is!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw the theater.

Sadly, Hinata was unable to get her answer at the moment. But, she just shook it off and went to the theater. After all, she needed to hurry up and try out for the part of Juliet.

* * *

(In the Punto Village theater)

"Hello~!" Naruto greeted loudly, hoping for a reply.

He pouted slightly when he heard no greeting in return, but Hinata just went ahead and searched for the director.

"Excuse m-me, director.." Hinata said with utmost politeness as she looked around the empty stadium for the director.

"Are you here to audition?" The director asked, exiting her rather dark room.

"Yes.." Hinata answered, her head slumped down due to shyness.

"Which role are you going for?" The director questioned, a little bit more cheerful now.

"J-Juliet.." Hinata blushed in reply.

"Okay, go on top of the stage and preform a few lines." The director ordered as she sat down on a comfy seat.

Hinata walked up to the stairs of the stage slowly, pondering whether or not she should do this. She sweated a tad, and stopped walking. This is crazy! She was going to audition for one of the main roles! People would see her, and maybe even laugh at her. She squinted her eyes with obvious nervousness, and shook with fear. How could she do this? It is impossible.. Yet, a thought popped in her mind. Her father..he wanted her to do this.. If she did this for father, maybe she would get the love and respect she always had wanted. She continued walking, and stood on the stage with a confident look on her face. This..is for father..

Hinata inhaled calmly, and she let the confident and non-shy Hinata burst out of her.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Hinata acted, oddly not stuttering a single word.

"Wow.." Naruto breathed as goosebumps formed on his arms. "Amazing.."

"I've heard enough." The director stated, cutting Hinata's display short.

Hinata lowered her head in shame, all ready knowing that she wasn't going to get the part.

"You got the part." The director said simply and glanced over at Hinata with interest. "What's your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata blurted, her smile becoming too much to contain. _"Father will be so proud!"_

That thought protruded itself vividly in her head. Father will be so proud of me..finally..

"Hyuga, eh?" The director reiterated, a creepy smile forming on her face. "Come back tomorrow for rehearsals.."

Hinata bowed in respect and swiftly began to leave the theater. Though, she looked back, noticing that Naruto wasn't following behind her.

"N-Naruto..aren't w-we going?" Hinata questioned in confusion.

"Actually, I'm auditioning for the part of Romeo." Naruto claimed, shocking the unknowing Hinata.

"E-EHHHHHHH!?" Hinata yelled, extremely flabbergasted by this sudden claim.

* * *

Wow, isn't that ironic? Hinata got the part for Juliet, and Naruto is about to audition for the part of Romeo. I wonder how that will play out..oh wait, I DO know!

So, if you wish to find out what happens next, keep reading the story. I'll post chapters as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped?

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I promise, there will be NaruHina stuff soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto, except for this story and my other Naruto stories.

* * *

(Back to the shocking scene with Naruto and Hinata)

"E-EHHHHH!?" Hinata yelled, extremely flabbergasted by this sudden claim.

"Yeah, Kiba told me I should try out." Naruto said as his mouth began to water. "He said there would be amazing food for the actors!"

_"Of course.." Hinata thought, a comical sweat-drop dripping down her forehead._

"Nn...so you're trying out as well?" The director asked.

"Yes, I would like to audition for the role of Romeo, please." Naruto stated proudly, obviously confident in his acting abilities.

"Fine..go ahead and act." The director said simply as she rushed him to go on.

"Eh-hem." Naruto coughed, preparing to act. "Juliet, Juliet, let down your hair! S-so..umm..I may be there, to see your..hare?"

_"Naruto.." Hinata sweat-dropped. "At least he tried.."_

"Amazing! I've never been so moved by a performance in my entire life!" The director sobbed joyfully.

Hinata instantly fell to the ground in a comical manner, wondering why it was so moving.

"Wow! I was that good?" Naruto asked, his smile brightening.

"No, you were horrible." The director answered bluntly. "There's just nobody participating for Romeo, so I had to butter you up to make you stay."

"Oh.." Naruto breathed, his face full of embarassment.

"N-Naruto! You gave a lot of e-effort! G-good job!" Hinata praised, hoping to cheer up the rather depressed boy.

"Thanks.." Naruto sighed, still upset.

"Anyway, now that I finally have my Romeo and Juliet, we can get ready for the play." The director exclaimed, now remembering something. "Oh, also, please call me, Miss Lindy."

"Ok, Miss Liddy." Naruto greeted with a bow.

"Miss LINDY." Miss Lindy repeated, her eyes narrowing with slight anger.

"Oh, sorry Miss Liddy." Naruto apologized.

"..Oh whatever.." Miss Lindy huffed and looked at them both seriously. "Since you guys came, we can do the play with the other actors."

"Other actors? Where are they?" Naruto questioned, now looking around the room.

"I'm going to message them now, and then we can all practice for the play." Miss Lindy answered and grabbed out her phone.

"E-excuse me, Miss Liddy.." Hinata said as she pulled on Miss Lindy's shirt.

_"You too!?" Miss Lindy thought to herself as a flash of comical lightning stuck through her head._

"W-where's the bathroom at?" Hinata asked, her head tilting to the left cutely.

"Up ahead and take two lefts." Miss Lindy directed and began messaging the other actors.

"T-Thanks." Hinata smiled and ran to the bathroom.

"The other actors will be here in several minutes." Miss Lindy stated to Naruto, her finger pointing at a changing room. "Can you please go get dressed into the Romeo costume? I want to see if it will fit you."

"Of course." Naruto nodded and walked to the wrong changing room.

"Hold on, that's the wrong one. Go to the one on the right." Miss Lindy corrected, seeming oddly worried about that room.

"Okay?" Naruto nodded slowly and entered the other room.

"Mm..stupid connection!" Miss Lindy cursed under her breath as she went outside to get a better connection.

Hinata stretched real quick after exiting the bathroom, and stood, confused about why nobody was around.

"Hmm.." Hinata pondered, looking around the stadium. "Ooh! A dressing room..."

Hinata, although usually not openly hyper, rushed to the dressing room with a happy smile on her face. This dressing room..showed that she was important, at least..for a little while.

She opened the door with slight hesitance, and walked in, not realizing she had went into the "wrong" dressing room. Though, it was unknown to Hinata.

"Ahh~! Such pretty dresses." Hinata praised as she pressed one of the beautiful dresses against her body. "..I wonder if Naruto thinks I'm pretty.."

"Ohh..you're gorgeous..believe me." An odd voice appraised, breathing heavily on Hinata's neck.

Hinata stood silent, not uttering a word. She was too petrified to move.

_"Who is this? Is it a rapist?!" Hinata thought to herself, goosebumps now covering her arms. "What do I do?"_

"It seems..that Miss Lindy didn't warn you.." The odd voice laughed evilly as it wrapped its arms around her.

"KYAAAA! HELP ME~!" Hinata screeched, startling Naruto and Miss Lindy.

_"No..I forgot to-." Miss Lindy thought to herself as she bit her lip. "No time!"_

Miss Lindy ran as fast as she could to the unknowing girl, hoping there was still time.

"Hinata!" Naruto called, knowing exactly where the sound was emitting from. "Crap! Nobody told her!?"

Naruto and Miss Lindy, in unison, made it to Hinata at the same time and opened the door in a rush. Naruto stepped back, his eyes a flame as he fell to the floor in anguish.

"Blood.." Miss Lindy said in disgust.

Blood covered the floor, along with a few locks of Hinata's hair.

Unknown to the two people in despair, Hinata's cries continued, though faded, she still cried.

* * *

(Unknown place)

"HEEEEEELP MEEE!" Hinata screamed louder. "PLEASE! ANYBODY!"

"It's useless..nobody can hear you.." The odd voice smirked.

Hinata looked back, her heart breaking slowly.

"Naruto.." Hinata said softly as she held onto her blood-stained chest.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter, adios.


	4. Chapter 4: The Puzzle

The mysterious, thrilling chapter 4 has been posted! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

(In the theater with Naruto and Miss Lindy)

"Hinata! Where are you!?" Naruto questioned, screaming with tears.

"Naruto! Stop!" Miss Lindy yelled, pulling the boy back. "She..isn't going to come back.."

"..Hinata..." Naruto whispered ever so softly.

"Naruto, I'm sorry.." Miss Lindy apologized, feeling bad for the boy. "I should of warned her about the-."

"No..it's fine..it's not your fault." Naruto assured and walked up to her. "But, I want to know exactly what's happening here. Why did Hinata suddenly..disappear?"

Miss Lindy furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing how to answer this question. If she told anything too dire, she would be killed..

* * *

(Back to Hinata in the unknown place)

Hinata stepped cautiously around the bland room, looking for just about anybody. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out easily, seeing that she wasn't tied up or cuffed to something. So, if that was the case, then the person isn't worried about her escaping at all.

"What do I do?" Hinata thought aloud as she rested herself against the wall.

"Right there! See? It's another person!" A person pointed frantically, as if he was relieved.

"Oh wow! I didn't think someone else would come here!" Another person exclaimed, now walking slowly to Hinata.

"H-hello." Hinata waved shakily, obviously nervous.

"Hi..my name is Lulu, and this is J." Lulu greeted nicely. (Lulu is "another person" and J is "a person".)

"M-My name is Hinata..u-umm..Lulu, J..." Hinata started saying, unsure if she should ask questions. "Umm..w-where exactly..are we?"

Lulu and J exchanged sorrowful looks, now knowing for sure she was new here.

"You see..when you went into the dressing room, Hinata, you were destined to never leave the room." Lulu started to explain.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata queried, confused by the explanation.

"Basically, when a person enters the room, they are locked inside until the leader takes them down to his lair. So, even if you tried to leave, you wouldn't be able to." Lulu explained with greater detail.

* * *

(Back to Naruto and Miss Lindy)

"Well..there's a limit to what I can tell you..but I can tell you some things." Miss Lindy stated, noticing Naruto's sudden change of attention. He was quiet and seemed quite attentive at this point.

Miss Lindy sighed a bit, trying to think of what she could tell him. Ah! That's right..

"Okay, there's a story that goes around this town, that whoever goes into that room, will never be seen again. And it proved to be true after several people tested it. They were all stupid..not realizing the dire consequences." Miss Lindy told, making sure she didn't tell anything important.

"Wait! So, Hinata's still alive?!" Naruto asked, quickly standing up.

"Of course..it's just that..you'll never see her again, it's impossible." Miss Lindy sorrowed, her eyes dazing at the air as if she was remember something.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Jack! Don't be so stupid!" Kerri scolded, her hands placed on her hips as if she was an angry mother. (Miss Lindy is Kerri.)_

_"Relax Kerri, those stories are just something to keep us out of the room. There must be something awesome in there!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes filled with curiousty._

_"Jack! Please, don't do it!" Kerri pleaded, obviously worried about the boy._

_"Kerri, I'll be fine. I'll keep the door open so you'll know I'm safe." Jack reassured, smiling brightly for the girl's sake._

_"Okay..but please..be careful." Kerri complied, now finally giving up on stopping him._

_"Okay, okay!" Jack huffed and walked into the room, and just like he promised, he left the door open. "There's nothing good in here. I don't know why everyone is trying to stop us from coming in here-."_

_Jack was cut off abruptly by the door shutting by itself. Kerri's eyes widened in realixation and she rushed to the door, unsuccessfully opening it._

_"PLEASE! OPEN, PLEASE!" Kerri begged, pulling harder and harder with each pull._

_"KERRI! HELP ME! KE-!"_ _Jack cried,_ _though_ _his words were cut off_ _by something unknown._

_Another scream rang through the room with the sound of something spilling on the ground. Kerri suddenly was able to open the door. She looked inside immediately, about to enter, but she knelt down_ on the ground in pain.

_"Jack.." Kerri sobbed, eyeing the blood covering the ground. "JAAAAAACK~!"_

*~End of flashback~*

Miss Lindy cringed at the flashback, wishing not to remember such a gruesome past.

"Miss Liddy, are you okay?" Naruto asked, eyeing fear in the woman's facial expression.

"O-oh yes, I'm quite all right." Miss Lindy assured frantically, as if she was hiding something.

"Good..now.." Naruto said, looking really serious. "Is there any way to save Hinata?"

"...Umm.." Miss Lindy huffed, worried about how she should answer this. Though, with just one look at the boy, she could tell he was hurting. "..Yes.."

"Really!? W-well, how do I save her!? I'll do anything!" Naruto hyped, smiling in relief.

"There's nothing YOU can do..only Hinata can save herself." Miss Lindy exclaimed, seeing depression quickly hit the boy.

"I don't understand.." Naruto said as his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"..Naruto, all you can do is hope that you'll see Hinata again.." Miss Lindy replied bluntly and walked away.

"..Hinata..please..come back.." Naruto wept, missing the shy, interesting girl that was Hinata.

* * *

(Back to Hinata)

"I see..." Hinata nodded, looking around the empty room. "I-is there any way to e-escape this place?"

"Yes, there actually is a way." Lulu answered, guiding Hinata to a different room.

"L-Lulu, where are we-?" Hinata tried to ask, but cut herself off after seeing an item in a room. Usually, the rooms were empty.

"You see that tombstone? There..is a puzzle on it that you have to solve.." Lulu explained, pointing at the tombstone rather shakily.

Hinata walked to the tombstone with slight hesitance, but she knew this was the only way, so she went ahead. Her eyes fixed on the words, reading each and every sentence of the puzzle.

"..Oh..wow.." Hinata gaped in shock as she read the puzzle.

"What?!" Lulu and J asked in unison.

* * *

You've seen my face  
and it gave you a bad taste.

You try to escape, but there's no way to solve this riddle.  
You can run around in circles, hoping to discover the answer.  
But you're too deep in your own puddle,  
Of thought.

Keep trying though,  
and maybe later you can get on with the show.

But, even though you've seen my face,  
you can't seem to trace,  
the true answer to this mystery.

Think about it..  
do you truly know me?  
Pfft, never mind, you don't even know my identity.  
And that's why you will NEVER escape this vicinity.  
Think about it..

* * *

(Back to Hinata)

"I think I'm starting to understand the answer to this puzzle.." Hinata stated as she narrowed her eyes at the well-thought-out puzzle.

* * *

If you didn't know, those little stanzas and junk was the puzzle. I wonder if you'll figure this out before I even post the next chapter?

Anyway, good-luck with the tricky puzzle, or you can just wait for the next chapters. xD


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Me

I don't have much to say other than thanks for reading, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (BTW: I hope you guys know that this is Naruto Shippuden. xD)

* * *

(To Naruto and Miss Lindy)

Naruto sat in discomfort on the cold ground, but he was so depressed about Hinata, that he could care less about where he was sitting. He kept thinking about her, and how..pretty she was..

_"What the? Why am I thinking that..?" Naruto pondered, trying to shake off that odd thought. "I mean..I don't like like her..I just like her as a friend.."_

"Naruto." Miss Lindy called as she rushed over to him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, looking straight at her.

"I know that this is..a sudden change..but.." Miss Lindy started saying, her eyes trying not to meet Naruto's eyes. "I had to get a new Juliet.."

"WHAT!?" Naruto fumed, standing up to approach her more. "A NEW Juliet?!"

"Y-yes! Look! I had to find a new Juliet. There's only twenty more days left until the play." Miss Lindy explained, though still understood the pain Naruto was feeling.

"..I..understand.." Naruto managed to say and walked to the front door. "I need..some time to think.."

"Okay, just don't catch a cold, it's quite chilly." Miss Lindy warned and went back to her work.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said quickly and opened the door. "HUH!?"

As soon as Naruto opened the door, he saw-

"S-SAKURA!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

* * *

(To Hinata and the others)

"Wait..do you mean to tell us that you know the answer to the puzzle!?" J asked, wanting assurance of leaving.

"..I-I don't know for sure..but I d-do have a p-pretty good guess." Hinata answered, slightly stuttering.

"Tell us! What's the guess?" Lulu urged, her hands forming into a begging position.

"All right." Hinata instantly agreed and whispered the idea into their ears.

"Wow..." J gasped, thinking that this was truly the answer.

"I can't believe we've never thought of that." Lulu exasperated, obviously praising Hinata's guess.

"Now..a-all I have to do is, p-put it into action." Hinata explained and stood up. "N-now tell me, do you know your boss's name?"

"Actually..no..none of us do.." Lulu admitted.

"Than my theory..is p-proving to be correct." Hinata said mostly to herself and looked at the two seriously. "D-do you know where the boss is?"

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

"S-SAKURA!?" Naruto yelled in shock. "Why are you here?"

"I should be the one asking that!" Sakura shouted. "Why are YOU here?"

"For the play." Naruto answered simply. "I'm Romeo."

"What!?" Sakura screeched in sheer astonishment. "I-I'm Juliet!"

"No way! You're the understudy?" Naruto asked, shocked as well.

"Yes! I am.." Sakura replied distastefully. She really thought it was going to be some dreamy guy, not Naruto. I mean, he's like..a brother to her, an annoying, bratty, reckless brother.

"AWESOME!" Naruto cheered happily.

-And an odd brother who obviously had a crush on her.

"Yay.." Sakura cheered back in a faked cheerful voice, and looked at Naruto with serious eyes. "Naruto."

"Hmm, yeah?" Naruto asked, still happy about Sakura being the understudy.

"There's something that's bothering me.." Sakura answered, her face full-on serious. "Why are you here, at a play of all places?"

"..Well.." Naruto said softly, remembering Hinata's sudden vanishing. "I came here because Kiba told me there would be awesome food, and he told me that I should try out for Romeo. Which I did, obviously."

"Why would Kiba want you to come to this town and try out for Romeo?" Sakura queried, not understanding Kiba's intentions.

"He told me that Hinata was auditioning for Juliet, and he told me to audition so she would be with someone she trusts." Naruto explained, his face growing grim.

"If that's true, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, now looking around the room.

* * *

(Back to Hinata)

Hinata walked cautiously through the path to the boss's room. It was so dark and empty, with so many doors, and it was quite difficult to find the room with a candle for your only source of light.

_"They said that his room was to the very right and up ahead, by that time, I'll see an extravagant, red door." Hinata thought to herself as she continued walking. "I hope I'll find the room.."_

Hinata fastened her pace as she thought of freedom. She so badly wanted to leave here, and hopefully, her theory would be correct. Plus, she had to hope for one more thing. That the boss would answer her question.

She stopped all of the sudden after seeing a bright red. Thinking it was the door, she ran towards it and looked at it with caution. But, no matter what way you looked at it, it was the door.

"..H-Here I go.." Hinata whispered to herself as she shakily opened the door.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

"Well..you see.." Naruto started explaining, still upset about the whole matter. "Hinata..disappeared.."

"Disappeared?" Sakura asked as she leaned in closer with interest. "How?"

"She went into the wrong dressing room, and was..kidnapped I guess.." Naruto answered, his eyes turning darker with depression.

"What!?" Sakura shouted, quickly standing up. "Naruto! I-if this is what I think it is, then.."

"Then?" Naruto asked, urging her to continue.

"Naruto..I know this is a lot to grasp, but.." Sakura said, her eyes narrowing as if she had bad news. "Depending on when Hinata was "kidnapped", she has only a limited time.."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto queried, still not understanding.

"It's a long story. Even I haven't figured out all the details.." Sakura admitted, her face showing concern and worry. "But, knowing Hinata, she'll try to escape and might even break the rules to get out of there."

"Yeah, and?" Naruto asked, waiting for her to finish up.

"Hinata..is going to die if she's not careful.." Sakura answered. "The man who kidnapped her..is horrible, cruel..and sadistic. He is..a criminal."

"..No.." Naruto said softly, but in pain.

* * *

(Back to Hinata)

Hinata entered the room with absolutely no hesitance. She was willing to do anything to escape this place and return to Konoha, or at least Punto Village. She quietly walked towards the chair far ahead, guessing that's where he was. She walked further and further, and the closer she got, the shakier the steps got. Her hands grasped the chair and pulled it to see the man was just sitting there, comfortably reading a book.

"Hello." The man greeted rather nicely.

Hinata stepped back and defended herself. She had all ready guessed this guy probably had some skills to be able to kidnap people and just let them roam about, I mean, who does that?!

"U-umm..I.." Hinata stuttered in fear. "I-I have a r-request.."

"And what would your request be?" The man questioned, still glued to his book.

Hinata thought of a way to not make it blunt, or else he'd catch on. She breathed inwards to calm herself and began to speak.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga.." Hinata waved slowly, still stuttering her words. "W-what would h-happen to be your name?"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, and I hope you'll continue to read.

There's only a few more chapters, so please bear with it. xD


	6. Chapter 6: The Answer to the Puzzle

Look out for hidden messages and hints to the story. (This chapter has a few messages ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(At the Punto theater)

Sakura laid hard up against the wall as she watched Naruto sulk from the corner of her eye. Maybe she shouldn't of thrown so much information at him at once..

"Sakura." Miss Lindy called, her voice rather firm.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, immediately paying attention to the woman.

"I..wish to speak with you privately." Miss Lindy requested, her eyes motioning to the right.

"I see.." Sakura replied and looked back at Naruto real quick. She just had to hope he wouldn't do anything reckless. "All right, let's talk."

The two women walked silently to Miss Lindy's office and entered the room. Miss Lindy stepped towards her seat and sat down on it slowly. Her face quickly formed to a sad frown and she glared at Sakura with sorrow and hesitance.

"Sakura.." Miss Lindy said softly, her voice cracking in despair as if she was about to say something horrible. "You..are the spy that was sent here, aren't you?"

Sakura flinched. She didn't expect such a claim..in fact..how did she..

"There was so many disappearances here, so the Hokage highly suggested that I spy here.." Sakura explained. "Though it seems, that I've been found out.."

"No..no..it's a good thing." Miss Lindy cried, her body shaking with realization. "Sakura..I'm the one.."

"The one?" Sakura repeated, unsure of what she was referring to.

"I'm the one who sent all of the information to the Hokage.." Miss Lindy huffed, her body shaking more intensely as she told the truth. "I..I..needed help..I needed.."

"Miss Lindy. Calm down." Sakura said in a kind, relaxed voice as she rushed to hold her.

"I...I..was the girl.." Miss Lindy whispered as her body continued to quiver.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura queried, not at all understanding this.

* * *

(In the unknown place where Hinata is)

"My my, so straight-forward, aren't we, Miss Hinata?" The man chuckled and stood up from his chair.

"S-sir, I don't h-have much time for c-chat.." Hinata stuttered, extremely scared at this point.

"Then what could you possibly be here for?" The man asked, growing closer and closer to Hinata.

Hinata stepped back slowly, watching his movements with extreme caution.

"I..wanted to k-know who the b-boss is." Hinata answered, her hands transparently shaking.

"..I see.." The man nodded lightly and looked right at her. "Then you found him. It's me."

"And w-what would your n-n-name happen to be?" Hinata asked as calmly as she could.

The man narrowed his eyes, all ready catching onto her scheme. It was obvious when she stuttered the word, "name". He smirked anyway and decided what he had to do.

"Hinata.." The man spoke softly as he held tightly onto her head. "You...will never leave this place.."

"GAAAAAH!" Hinata screeched in pain as the man tightened his all ready tight grasp on her head. "STO-..."

"..Huhu.." The man chuckled. "You should thank me. I stopped the mental pain.."

* * *

(Outside the room of Miss Lindy's office)

Naruto kept his breath low as he listened closely to Sakura's and Miss Lindy's conversation from outside her office. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight concern after hearing Miss Lindy's sudden outbreak. He hoped she was okay..but..

_"What..is going on?" Naruto thought to himself and listened even closer to their conversation. "I must know.."  
_

* * *

(Inside Miss Lindy's office)

"Sakura, listen closely to what I'm about to say.." Miss Lindy pleaded as she shivered.

Sakura leaned in closer, hoping to hear better.

"I was an actress a long time ago, and I..went into the exact same dressing room as Hinata.." Miss Lindy explained, confusing Sakura.

"But, that can't be true. You're still here." Sakura pointed out, thinking she was spouting out lies or delirious stories.

"I found out the puzzle." Miss Lindy said quickly. "I found out the puzzle that freed me from that wretched hell hole.."

"If that's true, then what is the answer to the puzzle?" Sakura asked as her eyebrows furrowed in slight interest.

"The man who takes you down there..his name is the answer." Miss Lindy exclaimed and cleared her throat to say his name. "His name is..Laku.."

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

_"Laku..Laku.." Naruto repeated in thought. "Since I know the answer to the puzzle, I can save Hinata!"_

Naruto ran swiftly to the changing room, and opened the door. He could see Hinata's face again.. His mouth then curved to a smile and he entered the room. Little did he know, he made a big mistake.

* * *

(Back to Miss Lindy and Sakura)

"I don't get it, Miss Lindy." Sakura said as she shook her head. "If you knew that, then why didn't you just go down there and save Hinata?"

"..Because.." Miss Lindy breathed out, her hands shaking in fear. "When you answer the puzzle correctly and you're about to escape, he tries to stop you.."

"..Huh..?" Sakura hummed as she cocked her head to the left.

Miss Lindy lowered her eyes at her own dress, and lifted it up slowly to her knees. In return, Sakura's face turned grim at the sight. Miss Lindy's legs..are fake..

"He tried to stop me..but he only got my legs.." Miss Lindy told quietly and put her dress back down. "That man is like..ten Orichimarus.."

"No way.." Sakura gasped.

* * *

(In then place where Hinata WAS)

"Well, it's time time to find Hinata!" Naruto shouted after being taken here. "Please..still be alive.."

And just like that, Naruto ran.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry about the late update on this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7: Love to be Seen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(To Sakura)

"10 Orochimaru's?! Do you mean like, in strength-wise?" Sakura asked, not wanting to believe that someone like that existed.

"Obviously. Hinata..won't make it out of there, at least not in one piece." Miss Lindy replied, wincing as she said so.

"Wow.." Sakura breathed in disbelief. "Hinata..didn't deserve this.."

"There's not much we can do about it, except hope for the best." Miss Lindy huffed and exited her office. "Come, we should inform Naruto at least a little bit."

"Mm.." Sakura agreed and exited the office as well.

"Aah! Sakura!" Miss Lindy shouted in shock as she looked at the "bad" dressing room in fear.

"What?-.." Sakura questioned, but she cut herself off as soon as she saw the "bad" dressing room door open. "Naruto..that idiot.."

* * *

(At the place everyone goes to when they're kidnapped)

"..It's so eerie here.." Naruto whispered to himself as he walked through a narrow hallway.

Naruto quickly turned his head to the left when he heard an odd, crackling noise. He knew someone was there, therefore he pulled out his trusty kunai.

"Who's there!?" Naruto asked with a slight growl, tightly gripping on his kunai.

"U-umm..p-p-please don't h-hurt us.." J begged as he knelt on the floor with his hands up in the air.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, pushing the kunai closer to J's neck.

"I-I'm J...and I-I-I noticed that y-you are new here.." J stuttered, keeping a tight watch on the kunai against his neck.

"I see.." Naruto said slowly and looked around the room. "Do you know who Hinata is?"

"Hinata? Oh! The girl with the raven hair and the pretty eyes.." J smiled brightly in remembrance. "She went to the room all the way on the right to face the "boss"."

"What!?" Naruto queried in shock and took a quick glare at J. "Guide me there!"

"W-well..err.." J stammered, unsure of what to do.

"Please! I need you to help me!" Naruto pleaded, his eyes wavering.

"Okay. BUT! You need to do me a favor." J added, hoping for approval.

"Anything to save Hinata." Naruto accepted instantly, not hesitating even for a moment.

"..O-okay.." J said, shocked by Naruto's kind words. "You need to take all of the other people who were kidnapped, and take them back home."

"Deal, just take me." Naruto nodded quickly and urged him to hurry.

"All right all right, come on guys." J gestured and walked ahead.

Just then, everyone came out of their rooms, and slowly, yet cautiously, followed Naruto and J.

"HINATA! I'm coming! So please, wait for me!" Naruto yelled at his heart's content.

* * *

(To Hinata)

"So, do you understand now?" Laku asked, grinning evilly. (Laku is "the man" from chapter 6)

"Yes, master.." Hinata said softly, her body aching.

"Remember what I told you, you may leave." Laku reminded and ushered her to the exit. "Remember."

"Yes, master..." Hinata said lifelessly and exited the place.

* * *

(To Miss Lindy and Sakura)

"I can't believe Naruto would do that!" Sakura snarled in anger as she clenched her fists like she was about to punch someone.

"I guess the concern took over him.." Miss Lindy shrugged, guessing that Naruto was overly-worried.

"Concern? About Hinata?" Sakura asked, cocking her eyebrow in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, it was obvious that he has a little crush on her, or at least he likes her a little bit." Miss Lindy said with a smile.

"You mean..Naruto likes Hinata? What would make you think that?" Sakura questioned, still confused by Naruto liking Hinata. She thought Naruto liked her..so..

"Well..it's just..instinct I suppose." Miss Lindy replied, seeing an odd facial expression cross Sakura's face.

"..Instinct.." Sakura breathed ever so softly to where Miss Lindy couldn't even hear her.

* * *

(To Naruto)

"Are we almost there, J?!" Naruto asked for the fifth time, obviously, he was growing impatient.

"Just a few minutes and we should find the-." J said, but cut himself off after seeing..Hinata?!

"Hinata! Oh my gosh, you're safe!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to hug her. "I was so worried, Hinata!"

It was silent. Naruto, after noticing an awkward, long silence, he spoke up.

"..Hinata, why are you so quiet?" Naruto asked, his eyes locking onto her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir." Hinata swiftly apologized and broke the hug. "I..don't know who this Hinata person is."

* * *

WOW! Ultra, mega, supreme drama bomb. Why would Hinata say that? Is she lying, or did something else happen? Whilst the drama continues, Sakura sees a new light of love.


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret of the Names

Although the last chapter was short, I'm sure it was tantalizing to read. (Hopefully)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Naruto anything, except for MY Naruto fanfics.

* * *

(To the ultra, mega, supreme drama bomb)

"What are you talking about, Hinata? Is this a joke?" Naruto queried, upset about the abrupt, hug break.

"Like I said, I don't know who Hinata is." Hinata repeated, apologizing with a polite bow. "I'm sorry.."

"Hinata, wait! Don't go!" Naruto shouted and quickly grabbed her hands. "Why can't you remember?"

"..I..." Hinata said, trying to utter more words.

"Hinata, you have to remember! Please!" Naruto begged, his eyes turning teary.

"Stop calling me Hinata!" Hinata screamed and pushed him away. "For some reason..hearing that name hurts my head.."

"..I'm sorry.." Naruto apologized, and tried to keep his posture. "Can you tell us anything?"

* * *

(To Sakura and Miss Lindy)

"What do we do exactly about this situation?" Sakura asked as she glazed over at the "bad" dressing room door from afar.

"We wait." Miss Lindy replied simply and took a seat.

"I know we wait, but, what if.." Sakura slightly stammered and tried to avoid contact with Miss Lindy.

"What if what?" Miss Lindy inquired, sneaking a curious glare.

"What if they don't come back?" Sakura answered painfully as she shuffled her feet around.

"That won't happen." Miss Lindy said with assurance.

"Eh?" Sakura noised and looked at her weird. "How can you be sure?"

"Because, Naruto didn't just go and get kidnapped to die. He went there to save Hinata, and that's exactly what he will do." Miss Lindy stated as if she knew for a fact that they would be JUST fine.

"Thanks for that.." Sakura said with a bright smile. _"Please Naruto, bring Hinata back, you guys need each other.."_

* * *

(Back to Naruto and Hinata)

"I don't know anything, I'm sorry." Hinata swiftly apologized and got up to leave.

"Don't!" Naruto ordered and tugged on her jacket sleeve.

"Huh?" Hinata gasped as a blush reached her cheeks.

"Don't leave, please." Naruto pleaded and hugged her, disregarding that Hinata said to not do that. "I said I would bring you back home, and that's what I intend to do."

"..Home?" Hinata asked, thinking that Naruto was crazy. "I thought..that this was my home.."

"Hin- I mean..uhh.." Naruto tried saying, but wasn't sure what to say. "What is your name exactly? Like, right now?"

"Hihi." Hinata answered with an oddly proud presence. "My name is Hihi."

"Hihi? Wait a second.." Naruto requested and thought about this odd discovery. "I just realized something very interesting.."

* * *

(To Laku)

"I sense a strong power coming forth.." Laku told himself, getting slightly afraid. "But..not strong enough."

* * *

(To Sakura and Miss Lindy)

"Miss Lindy.." Sakura called softly, unsure of whether to ask this question or not.

"Yes?" Miss Lindy asked, still looking straight at the door.

"Do you know anything else about that room?" Sakura queried, knowing that she was kidnapped and taken there.

"Well, there is one secret I discovered.." Miss Lindy answered, thinking back to that time.

"Ah, really!?" Sakura asked in a hyper motion. "Well, tell me!"

"Huhu, curious I see.." Miss Lindy said with a smile. "I noticed that when I was there...the names of everybody were-"

* * *

(To Naruto)

"Similar." Naruto exclaimed, knowing for a fact that he was correct. "The names of the genders are similar."

"Huh? What do you mean?" J queried, not getting this explanation.

"All males, tell me your names." Naruto ordered, pointing at the nearest guys.

"U-uhh...L." Guy number 1 answered shyly.

"K." Guy number 2 answered, realizing now what this guy was talking about.

"O." Guy number 3 replied, getting scared now.

"Does everyone have only one letter in their name?" Naruto asked, looking at the guys specifically.

Everyone nodded, adding to Naruto's point.

"And the woman, all have four letters in their names." Naruto explained more and looked at the girls for assurance. "Right?"

Receving all nods, Naruto smirked in his unexcpected genius.

"Then it's simple." Naruto inquired and cleared his throat real quick to finish. "All of you..got your memories stolen."

* * *

(To Sakura and Miss Lindy)

"You think you got your memory stolen? Along with everyone else?!" Sakura gasped in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"No, I don't think. I know." Miss Lindy established and looked seriously at Sakura with a grim glare. "He admitted it and I got my memories and myself back.."

"Stealing memories...this mystery is getting so deep..." Sakura breathed, still shocked.

* * *

Memory stealing!? No way! Now that Naruto knows what's going on, will he able to bring everyone's memories back?! 


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

The story is almost over! Will Naruto save everybody?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(To Naruto)

"If that's true, that we lost our memories..then how do we get them back?" J asked, hyper about the situation.

"We'll find out once we find that boss guy." Naruto replied and shoved J forward. "We need to hurry."

"I understand." J nodded vividly and rushed ahead.

* * *

(To Laku)

Laku wiped his sword, making the blade sparkle beautifully.

"They..are almost here.." Laku whispered to himself and glazed over at his sword. "You will be able to kill more soon.."

* * *

(To Sakura and Miss Lindy)

"So..they will get their memories back, right?" Sakura asked, leaning closer to her.

Miss Lindy looked away and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sakura, I suggest you get some medical equipment..they won't make it out without going through pain.." Miss Lindy said, ignoring Sakura's question.

"Yes, of course." Sakura nodded slowly and rushed to get the equipment.

_"Who will be the sacrifice, I wonder?" Miss Lindy thought to herself and grasped onto her chest tightly in pain._

* * *

(To Naruto)

"We're here!" J announced and pointed at the huge, red door.

"So this is his room.." Naruto said mostly to himself as he looked around skeptically.

* * *

(To Laku)

Laku's eyes widened immensely, feeling a large power source open the door.

_"They're here." Laku thought to himself and stood up._

"YOOOOO! It's me, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted as soon as he entered the room. "And I'm here for answers!"

"Now now, not so much at once child." Laku hushed him and walked around him. "Want a drink?"

"I'm not thirsty." Naruto groaned in annoyance. "I need answers."

"Hmph..fine." Laku huffed and went to sit on his chair. "Ask away."

"It's simple, how do I get everyone's memories back?" Naruto asked, getting his weapon ready just in case.

"What are you talking about?" Laku asked, pretending not to know.

"If you don't answer me, I will say your name.." Naruto answered in a threatening voice.

Laku flinched. He knew his name? Impossible!

"You're bluffing.." Laku accused, now standing up.

"Am I really? Laaaak-." Naruto tried to finish saying, but was quickly interrupted by Laku.

"Okay!" Laku interrupted frantically. "There's only one way."

"Tell me then." Naruto demanded, getting impatient.

"You do have to say my name to get their memories back..but.." Laku started explaining. "If you do say my name..I WILL try to stop you."

"...I see.." Naruto mumbled. He knew the consequences of his soon to be action, but he was willing to sacrifice himself. "I'll just have fight you anyway...LAKU!"

"Crap!" Laku cursed under his breath as the escape way appeared behind him.

Laku quickly drew his sword and pointed it towards Naruto.

"I won't let you leave!" Laku yelled in persistence as he lunged the sword at Naruto.

Naruto easily grabbed the sword's blade, but he in turn, got cut by holding the blade. He moaned in pain and let go of the blade, watching Laku's movements with sheer precision. He knew all along that a sacrifice would be made..but this guy..is tough.

Laku jumped in the air and lunged his sword forward, easily stabbing Naruto in the arm.

"GAHCK!" Naruto groaned, but at the same time tried to pull the sword out of his arm.

"Tsk tsk. You think I'll let you take that out? Think again!" Laku exclaimed as he plunged the sword even deeper.

"ACK!" Naruto shouted, spouting out blood from the pain.

"That poor guy.." Hinata whispered to J, feeling odd concern well up in her heart.

"Indeed.." J agreed quickly and looked around the room.

It seemed that Naruto drew Laku farther and farther away from the escape way, leaving the victims free to escape. Fortunately, J noticed right away and gestured for everyone to hurry up.

"Come on, Hinata. We have to hurry." J rushed after making sure everyone else escaped.

"GAHH!" Naruto screamed in horrible pain.

Naruto's arm was now completely unusable, and his leg was succumbed to the horrible stinging pain of daggers in it.

"Hurry up. It will be too late if we don't hurry." J urged, trying to get her to safety.

"I can't." Hinata declined instantly, her face grim and drowning in concern.

"Huh? Why?" J asked, confused.

"That guy that's saving us..I feel like there's some weird connection between us.." Hinata answered, showcasing a worried face. "My heart keeps on telling me to save him.."

J gaped. Hinata, even though her memory was gone, she still loved him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but we have to go." J apologized and grabbed her hand forcefully.

J had to save her, for Naruto.

"No!" Hinata snapped, smacking J's hand off of her. "I won't leave until I KNOW he's okay!"

J stepped back, shocked at her outburst. He knew this was..somehow what she wanted.

"Very well.." J said through clenched teeth and went into the escape hole.

"YOU CAN DO IT, NARUTO!" Hinata yelled uncharacteristically.

Naruto looked back at her, smiling warmly at her comment. He felt a slight motivation take over his body, and he took advantage of it. Instantly, he jabbed Laku in side with his kunai, leaving the man coughing on the ground.

"I-I did it!" Naruto stuttered a little, happy that he won.

Hinata on the other hand, was suspicious. Laku couldn't die so easily..could he?

Naruto ran right at Hinata, about to hug her. Hinata smiled at him, disregarding her suspicion for a much-needed hug. Then, of course..she was right all along.

Laku got up and ran up to him, except, from behind. It was too late to warn Naruto, Laku had all ready raised his sword. And in that split second, a choice was made.

"Naruto..." Hinata mumbled as she watched the blood flood all over the floor.

A sacrifice..was made.

* * *

As you may have noticed, I posted three chapters in a row.

Well, I did it to make up for taking so long with those other chapters. PLUS, I need to get you hyped up for the next chapter, because this one is pretty suspenseful.

The others were saved, but, what about Naruto and Hinata? Will they live?


	10. Chapter 10: A Death Nobody Will Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(To Naruto)

Blood pools filled the room, and were soon being drowned by tears.

"Hinata..why?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking as he looked at her pale face.

"..I did..what my heart..told me to do..." Hinata answered simply and kept her grip on her weapon.

"Nghh..." Laku groaned as the steel went deeper and deeper with the slow thrusts Hinata inflicted upon him.

"Even if I die...I would have killed this monster..." Hinata said through tears and her arms started shaking rapidly.

"Hinata! Wait, don't die! I can still save you!" Naruto pleaded and went to grab her.

Hinata pushed once more on the weapon, killing Laku with her final thrust. Then, she was carried out by a frantic Naruto.

"Hinata, stay with me." Naruto begged as he constantly touched her face to keep her up.

"Naruto...I'm so tired.." Hinata mumbled and her eyelids started closing again.

"Hinata! Don't sleep! Look, we're here, see?" Naruto said, showing the girl that she was free, and happily shocking Sakura and Miss Lindy.

"I'm glad.." Hinata murmured happily and her eyes closed. "Thank you..for saving me."

"Hinata?!" Naruto called, shaking her gently. "Hinata?! Come on, Hinata! Don't go!"

"Give me her!" Sakura ordered as she grabbed her medical equipment.

Naruto nodded quickly and set her down, leaving Sakura to care for her. Sakura's eyes instantly widened, showing fear in her face.

"I need to do surgery right away! Miss Lindy, I need to use a private room." Sakura requested, but it sounded more like an order.

"Of course! You can do it in my office, there's plenty of room." Miss Lindy offered and rushed to open the door for her.

"Thank you." Sakura said quickly and entered the room with Hinata in her arms.

"..Hinata..." Naruto whispered softly.

All Naruto could do now, was wait.

"Naruto!" Miss Lindy spouted as she analyzed everybody else's wounds. "Can you help me take care of the others?"

"S-sure!" Naruto stuttered, trying to keep his mind off of Hinata.

"Okay, take care of this group." Miss Lindy exclaimed as she pointed at the group of girls.

"The girls group? Wouldn't I be better with the guy group?" Naruto asked, confused by the choice for him.

"Well...erm.." Miss Lindy stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "Girls like guys, so maybe it will help them to have a guy around them?"

"..I guess that makes sense." Naruto finally accepted and went onto the girls group.

"Finally." Miss Lindy huffed and looked right at the guys._ "Jack..please be in this group..please..."_

"E-excuse me..but I think I need medical help right away." A man said shyly as he pointed at his badly bruised arm.

"All right...umm..Mr.." Miss Lindy said slowly, waiting for the man to say his name.

"George Buttkiss." George claimed, finishing her sentence.

"Oh..all righty then, Mr. Buttkiss.." Miss Lindy stated slowly as she began to check the man's arm.

Of course, a few people stared at what she was doing, but it was awkward; Mainly because of that one guy..he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. But something about him..seemed familiar.

"Hey, what's wrong J? His friend asked, concerned.

"Oh..it's nothing." J assured and looked back at Miss Lindy.

Those eyes..he knew it was her. It had to be, it just had to be.

He soon got up, startling Miss Lindy just enough to make her stand. Obliviously, she had only thought he needed medical help, badly. She didn't know the shock that would soon take over her.

"Kerri." J called, stunning Miss Lindy right away. (Kerri is Miss Lindy's first name.)

"Huh? Are you..talking to me?" Miss Lindy asked, shocked that someone knew her first name.

"Yes.." J nodded and grabbed her wrist.

"Umm.." Miss Lindy blushed, unsure of what to think.

"Can you please hug me?" J requested, pulling on her wrist to get her up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not just going to go hug some random person-." Miss Lindy tried apologizing, but was cut off by a sudden hug.

"I..missed you so much, Kerri.." J sniffled as he tightened their embrace.

"How do you know my name?" Kerri asked, confused as the hug continued.

"..Kerri..it's me.." J whispered softly and moved his head closer to whisper in her ear. "Jack." (Jack was Miss Lindy's best friend.)

Her eyes widened in shock. Jack..he's here..right in front of me, and even hugging me.

* * *

(To Naruto)

Naruto shuffled his feet nervously as he paced around the room. Hinata's surgery should be done in just a few minutes, at least that's what Sakura said. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping that she would be okay. But, it's Sakura we're talking about, she's probably done and coming here right now.

Suddenly, as if on sync with Naruto's mind, Sakura opened the door and took off her gloves.

"Ah! You're done!?" Naruto asked, rotating his head rapidly to see if Hinata was coming.

"I did finish." Sakura replied simply and looked at the ground.

"Then where's Hinata? Is she resting?" Naruto queried, thinking the surgery was a success.

"Naruto, calm down and listen to me.." Sakura said solemnly and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Hinata...didn't make it..she died during surgery.."

* * *

Oh my gosh! J is actually Jack? Finally, a happy, relieved Miss Lindy appears. Too bad the happiness will soon be turned to tears. Hinata has died in surgery, and Sakura has admitted the news to Naruto. How will he take it? And what will he be willing to do to be with her?


	11. Chapter 11: A Decision through Heart

Yes, Hinata really IS dead. And this will be the last chapter, so it will be a little long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(To Naruto and Sakura)

"You're joking, right? Hinata can't be dead." Naruto quavered, his eyes starting to water.

"I only wish that I was joking." Sakura drawled, trying to hold back tears for Naruto's sake.

"Sakura, I want to see her-." Naruto tried to request, but immediately got cut off by her.

"No! If you do that, your heart will only ache more!" Sakura protested, pushing him back gently.

"Sakura, please..I just want to see her face once more." Naruto wavered, trying to act as tough as possible.

"Naruto-." Sakura tried to argue, but got interrupted by Naruto.

"Please..I just want to see Hinata's face again..please!" Naruto begged, letting a tear escape.

The tear cut the cake for Sakura. She looked away and thought about it. Naruto wanted to see her so badly, and he actually let such a weak emotion show in front of someone. Her heart and mind were fighting her, telling her a thought that shocked her. That would be decided later..

"All right..go ahead." Sakura agreed and gave him a quick hug. "I'm so sorry.."

Sakura then left, not wanting to hear his sorrow even a little bit.

Naruto sucked in his bottom lip, starting to reconsider seeing Hinata. But he had to see her once more..that face gave him peace for some reason. He walked closer and closer to her hospital door, and pushed on it.

* * *

(Outside the theater)

"And over here is the outside of the theater." Miss Lindy guided and laughed a bit. "It's not the most charming place, but it has nice space."

Miss Lindy, obviously missing Jack, gave him a tour of how the theater looked now. And of course, she was enjoying every minute of it; Even Jack was having a good time.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, hearing a queer sound.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, noticing her nose crinkling.

"I hear..crying.." Miss Lindy replied, looking around.

"Crying?" Jack repeated her, and tried to listen for a sound like that.

"Ah! Sakura?" Miss Lindy exclaimed in shock and ran to the crying girl. "Why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up at her, only crying more.

"No..." Miss Lindy gasped, guessing the answer.

* * *

(In Miss Lindy's office, where Sakura was working on Hinata)

Naruto stepped slowly to the table where Hinata was laying, and looked solemnly at her. Hopeful, he checked her pulse. But of course, his hopes were thrown away.

"Nghh...hnm.." Naruto noised, trying not to cry. "H-Hinata...Hinata..."

He grasped her hand tightly and put it to his face. He hated seeing her dead body; It was like a reminder that she wasn't here anymore. Naruto wiped his tears real quick and gazed at her slightly bruised face.

"I wonder if you liked me, too.." Naruto thought aloud as he continued to stare at the beautiful girl.

* * *

(Back to Sakura and Miss Lindy)

"So, Hinata really is dead?" Miss Lindy asked, bewildered by her own question.

"Yes.." Sakura answered, her voice airy and cracked.

"Did she die after surgery? Or..?" Miss Lindy questioned, wanting more details.

"She died during surgery.." Sakura replied, angry at herself. "It's all my fault..if I had been a better medical ninja, I would of saved her.."

"Don't blame yourself." Miss Lindy said, trying to confort the guilty girl. "I think we all know that Hinata knew she was going to die."

"Still.." Sakura murmured. "There was hope..I could of done something, but.."

"You could of done something?" Miss Lindy queried, confused. "You mean you could of saved Hinata?"

"Yes, but for the price of my life." Sakura replied coldly.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto laid beside Hinata on the hospital bed, staring at her closed eyes. He finally had stopped crying and decided to hold her dead body in sorrow.

"How's Heaven?" Naruto asked the dead girl as if she was there. "I hear it's a beautiful place, I'm sure you're there.."

He wrapped his arms around her, hoping that she would see him hugging her body, so she would know that he loved her. All he could do was hope. And hope he did.

* * *

(Back to Sakura and Miss Lindy)

"I see.." Miss Lindy said slowly, understanding the explanation Sakura gave her. "What is it that you plan to do now?"

"I plan to decide.." Sakura replied, her voice wavering. "I will listen to my heart, not my fears and guilt."

Sakura then took her leave, and left the room.

Miss Lindy and Jack looked at each other, both showing a worried face.

"What will she decide, I wonder?" Miss Lindy thought aloud, thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

(To Sakura, just outside Miss Lindy's office)

Sakura fixated her eyes on the door, wondering if she should enter or not. She took a deep breath, and touched the door with hesitance.

"Please..give me a sign." Sakura prayed aloud, but quietly.

Sakura opened the door, her heart beating at a quick pace. She stepped back, shocked at the scene before her.

"I've decided." Sakura whispered, staring at Naruto cuddling the dead girl.

Sakura quickly ripped a note off her notepad, and wrote a message with her emotions pouring out. She then quickly pulled Naruto off the bed and laid the note on his face.

"..Here I go." Sakura exhaled.

Her hands rested upon Hinata's chest and she began the surgery immediately. Her tears flew on Hinata, knowing the fate that would soon embrace her. But maybe, just maybe, she will be acknowledged as a great ninja. And not just a weak medical ninja, who stands on the side lines. She then uttered her last words.

"Live on through me, Hinata." Sakura uttered and fell to the ground with a smile on her face.

* * *

(One hour later)

Naruto's eyes opened slightly, only to see darkness surround him. He freaked out in a panic and stood up instantly, thinking he was blind. Though, it was just a note.

"Oh.." Naruto mouthed, embarrassed by his display. "Huh? A note?"

He skimmed the note with precision, and his mouth soon gaped in shock.

"Naruto, I had a tough decision to make. I had to decide if I should give my life to Hinata, and I thought I knew what to do.

I must admit, I was leaning on to not give her my life..but when I saw you hug her carcass, my heart went up my throat. I knew what had to be done, so I did it.

Yes, I did the jutsu that that lady used on Gaara, on Hinata.

Though, you can't stop me if you even wanted to. Because by the time you read this, I'll be dead.

I just wanted to say that, I love you and all the friends I made here at Konoha. Hopefully, after today, I'll be noticed as at least a good ninja.

And I also hope that you and Hinata hit it off. Go get her, tiger. :)

Good-bye, Naruto." The note stated.

Naruto's mouth quivered as tears ran down his cheeks. Why did Sakura have to do that?! He loved her too...

Suddenly, a warm hand perched itself on Naruto's shoulder, making him look back. His heart melted; Hinata was right behind him, alive and well. He couldn't say a single word, he only was able to hug her as tightly as possible.

He loved her..so much.

* * *

(At the funeral)

Everybody from Konoha stood in front of Sakura's grave, grieving over the loss of her. The news of Sakura's death spread like wildfire, due to her sacrificing her own life for another. Everyone mourned. Even the Hyuugas.

And just like the story states, the news spread like wildfire.

"Sasuke, we have to go you know." Karin reminded, seeing the stout Sasuke grieving over a friend.

"I know." Sasuke simply replied and stood up. "Let's go.."

The two left, with Sasuke looking back to see her grave.

_"Sakura, you used to be such a weak ninja. But, ever since you grew up, you've grown stronger and stronger." Sasuke thought to himself as if he was speaking to her through prayer. "I will acknowledge you as a ninja, and not just a good ninja, a great ninja."_

Sasuke vanished, leaving the dead Sakura smiling up in heaven. He actually came.

"Such an honorable death.." Hinata spouted, though in respect.

"Yes..it was.." Naruto agreed, still grieving. "Hey, Hinata."

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered, looking up at the tall ninja.

"Follow me." Naruto ordered politely and guided her to a pretty lake in Konoha.

"Wow..it's so..so..b-beautiful.." Hinata said, her breath being taken away by its beauty.

"It is." Naruto smiled and looked back at the girl. "You know..umm..Sakura gave me a little message in her note and..I.."

"Yes?" Hinata asked, her face glowing beautifully with the sunset.

"I plan to get you." Naruto answered and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "All of you."

The "couple" kissed a short while, leaving Hinata silent in words.

"One step at a time." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the story and all its storiness.

Anyway, if you have any questions about the story, pm me and I'll try to reply to you with my best answer.

If you want a request, I'm all for it. :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.


End file.
